


Goodbye

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief, Post-Dragon Age II Quest - All That Remains, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Warden Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Carver Hawke receives a letter from his brother about their Mother. Set after All that Remains.Based on Prompt: "things you didn’t say at all"





	Goodbye

The words stared up at him. Dark and dead and blacker than the taint humming in his veins. Incomprehensible and yet all too understandable. No…this…this couldn’t be happening.

He could see the tiny dots on the page. So many false starts and hesitations. A word that had to be rewritten where something wet and dropped on the page and washed the original letters away. His brother’s script shaky and uncertain, not the usual neat, crowded little letters.

_….it’s mother…_

He’d been so angry about being forced into the Wardens he’d never even gone back to visit. Not once. And now...

She was gone.

What was the last thing he’d even said to her? Oh…yeah. _“I can take care of myself, you’ll see_. _”_ That worked out fucking _brilliantly_.

He snarled a little internally, the letter crumpling in his fist. She was gone. His mother was dead and he….

Warden Stroud set a hand on his shoulder, firm and solid. And reached down to take the letter, his eyes scanning it. His hand tightened on Carver’s shoulder and he sat beside the younger warrior. He knew all too well that letters from home didn’t always bring welcome news.

“…I didn’t…” Carver choked into silence on his tears, dropping his head. “Why didn’t I-?”

He hadn’t even said _goodbye_ before he left Kirkwall. What kind of rotten son didn’t tell his own mother that when he left on a dangerous adventure? Maker he really was an ass, wasn’t he?

And then the dam broke properly.

The young man tried to cry quietly against the other Warden’s shoulder. Grateful for Stroud’s presence. And for his silent understanding.


End file.
